There are needed, and also known, by way of example, devices, in automatic typewriters, for inserting recurring texts into hand-typed texts. For this purpose, the "fixed" texts are initially stored, by means of a corresponding input equipment, for example, a typewriter keyboard, in a suitable storage. In most cases, a magnetic tape or magnetic discs, with addressable storage blocks, are used. The disadvantage of such devices is, however, that the retrieving of a certain data block takes a relatively long time.
In the teletype writing technique, it is also known to store the identification code of the teletype-writer, and to retrieve it automatically by means of special keys. Such retrieving keys are associated with a specific storage block in storages which have predetermined storage capacities. A change of the storage contents is still possible, because the word length of the respective data does not change when the identifying signal is changed. This also holds true for devices for storing telephone numbers which can be called up over a single key, since these also have a predetermined maximum number of positions, so that, when a telephone number is changed, the capacity of the respective storage block need not be changed.
In contrast to these last-mentioned examples, it is frequently desirable to keep data, such as words, sentences, instructions, etc., ready for quick retrieval by means of a single retrieving process, for example, by pressing a key, and thus also to have the possibility of simply feeding the data or exchanging the data without having to overcome storage problems.